User talk:TheGuyWithH2O
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Why I Don't Play League of Legends Anymore page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 05:56, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: stuff I frankly always thought of Squidward's Suicide as just a mediocre lost episode pasta, not really on the same level of badness as Sonic.exe or Jeff the Killer. It's been a while since I've actually read it though. As for Dating Game - I think I read it back in like 2011 and while I remember disliking it, I don't remember it being particularly horrible. I might've eventually ended up deleting it during a routine cleanup 'cause it's not really worth keeping around anyway. I'm no longer admin, though, so that's none of my concern anymore. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:56, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Damn, didn't notice you were no longer admin. What happened? You're still admin on Trollpasta, and I assume you're just as active here? Or you're not? TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 11:44, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :I was completely inactive (didn't even log in) for over a year, lol. And no I'm no longer admin on Trollpasta either - I've relinquished my rights on all wikis. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:50, April 18, 2018 (UTC) I see... it seems like you've changed a lot while you haven't been admin, too (I had an account called FreddyIsADoge or some shit like that all the way back in 2015). So I'm assuming there's no way you can get Admin again, and you don't really care about it anymore? Either way, it was nice talking to you again. TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 15:56, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :Hey, I remember you. Hope things have been going well. No, I will not be reprising my admin position. I do still care about this site, though, so I'll be sticking around for at least the time being. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:11, April 18, 2018 (UTC) I'm surprised you remember me, though it's probably because I was an annoying little cunt back then. Hope you're doing well, too. I have a question, though, and since you were Admin you must know a little something about this: Do Reddit Pastas typically not get awarded POTM? I mean, "Penpal" and a few others I may not know of did, but pastas like "Borrasca" and "I Dared My Best Friend To Ruin My Life - He's Succeeding" didn't, which surprised me, because they were very quality pastas, probably one of the best, and I doubt anything else could've took the POTM title that time. TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 16:31, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :I haven't been keeping up with PotM in a while. It was removed a while ago then brought back sometime during my hiatus from the wiki. If reddit pastas aren't getting PotM, it's likely just because people aren't voting on them. Simple as that. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:34, April 19, 2018 (UTC) PoTMs are based on ''votes? ''Damn. Thankfully fangirls weren't around during the months the pastas Sonic.exe and others were released. And what was removed a while ago? TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 06:17, April 19, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, I should have clarified. PotM was removed - or, rather, discontinued - in late 2015 due to rampant abuse and was brought back sometime in 2017. It was, and is, a flawed system exactly because it's based on votes. I won't go into all the problems it's caused here but I'll tell you this: Blood Whistle almost won one time. Seriously. (I suspect it was due to Zerg rush votes from Something Awful goons, but still.) :Fortunately, the wiki seems a lot tamer nowadays and you likely won't see straight up garbage like that even nominated for PotM anymore, let alone get voted to the front page. It is a shame that there's no guarantee that the best pastas will end up winning, but them's the breaks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:13, April 19, 2018 (UTC) I remember on Trollpasta Wiki some of the TPOTMS were elected by you, lol. Wasn't "Turns Out I'm Not Allergic To Milk" like, one of your favourite TPs so you made it TPOTM? Unless TPOTM had and still has a voting system TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 05:11, April 20, 2018 (UTC) :I haven't heard of that one. TPOTM and FOTM has always been a voting system - 'course it's not as much of problem there cause no one gives a shit. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:20, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Nvm, I think that was another Admin that liked the pasta. Probably SomeGuy123. You still talk to him and others like GodzillaFan1? TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 05:23, April 20, 2018 (UTC) :I haven't talked to them in a while. Seems like they mostly use discord nowadays. I might hop in there at some point for old time's sake. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:26, April 20, 2018 (UTC) They probably still like you, they might make you admin again. Then again, I don't know how Wikia works, idk if only the owner can make others admin, and I doubt the owner of TPOTM is still active. So now all you do on these Wikis is just read pastas and edit a few errors, right? I assume you haven't written a Pasta here before. TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 05:44, April 20, 2018 (UTC) :Basically, yeah. Lol. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:42, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Hopefully you can get Admin back, but you pissed the shit out of me when you purged some of my Trollpastas. TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 05:45, April 20, 2018 (UTC) :I sure hope not, being a regular user is awesome. But yeah we had a big purge about once a year on Trollpasta. Don't know if that's still a thing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:56, April 20, 2018 (UTC) You don't wanna be Admin? Why the purge, tho? I had some weird-ass Trollpastas that I'd like to read again but the good ones are deleted :( TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 06:01, April 20, 2018 (UTC) :It was mostly to get rid of terrible unfunny shit, but maybe yours got caught in the crossfire somehow. I have no way of confirming that though. Sorry bud. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:06, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Well, some of my pastas were deleted for being unfunny, but one of them was just deleted by you and the note was (Purge). Eh, don't really care, but it would've been nice to see them again. Do pastas on TPW really have to be ''funny, ''though? I thought the whole point of TPW was just shitposting for giggles. :I think we probably did start going a teensy bit overboard with the deletions, but at the time like half of the pages were basically spam and we were afraid wikia would shut down Trollpasta if we didn't do a massive cleanup. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:20, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Makes sense. You still have the time to play games, or have you been busy lately, explaining your absence on Wikia? TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 06:39, April 20, 2018 (UTC) :I don't really play video games, if that's what you mean. Life has gotten in the way for sure, but I was also just completely burned out on all the wiki/admin shit by the time 2017 rolled around. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:59, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Huh, I thought you did, atleast back in 2015. Hopefully you can get back with your admin friends sometime soon. TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 07:13, April 20, 2018 (UTC) I'm trying to remember a Creepypasta here, I think it was a bit old; it was sorta cliche, but it didn't get removed because it was old, I guess? Anyway, the CP was about a video game, not many people knew what you had to do, but then people found out that there was a pathway to some secret underground area, and then some old man captures you and starts dismembering you. Idk if you've ever seen it, but if you have, you know what it's called? I even try typing some of the lines in the CP that I remember into the search bar, but nothing similar comes up. TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 07:33, April 22, 2018 (UTC) :Doesn't ring a bell. Here's a consolation prize: Pale Luna :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:47, April 23, 2018 (UTC) No, that wasn't it, thanks though. Some of the things I can remember in the pasta I'm talking about is that some old man starts dismembering the main character to look like him, then the man puts a mirror in front of the MC and says "Just like me!" or something like that. I swear you commented on that pasta. TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 04:19, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Is adding categories one at a time an offense on TPW? I did it because just when I thought I added enough, I decided to add one more category. Mai Sentry got pissed off at that and deleted my "ROBLOX.exe" pasta, and warned me saying that next time I do something like that, I'll get banned. Wtf? Mai Sentry was NOT that much of a dick all the way back then. TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 07:37, April 26, 2018 (UTC) :If you want me to see a message, leave it on my talk page from now on. That way I'm notified. Just an FYI. :Threatening to ban someone over something like that is kind of a dick move, I agree. Bitching about it to me on your creepypasta talk page won't get you anywhere, though. :As for ROBLOX.exe, I checked the deletion log and it looks like a Sonic.exe ripoff/parody. That's probably why it was deleted. The trollpasta community has deemed these unfunny and cancerous since at least mid-2014 due to extreme oversaturation. "I'm a total franchise here fan much like everyone else" . . . Been there, done that. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:49, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Okay, this might be my last reply on this particular thread, but ROBLOX.exe started off as a Sonic.exe parody, then ends off as something different. And I don't think Mai Sentry removed it because of that, he just warned me saying to stop adding multiple categories one at a time or I would get banned. TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 04:05, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Thanks bro Thanks for the compliments man. I'll be sure to check those stories out. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 02:23, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Heads up While there's no denying the stories you selected are great, Suggested Reading is admin only. If you think they should be in SR, take it up with one of LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:51, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. TheGuyWithH2O (talk) 07:31, April 22, 2018 (UTC) :Be sure to also read over the Genre Listing rules before adding any more categories. Specifically the first one: "Ghosts, Monsters, Demon/Devil, Beings, Gods, and Cryptids are MUTUALLY EXCLUSIVE categories." LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:45, April 23, 2018 (UTC)